rules and advice when living with the avengers
by alwaysapotteryavenger
Summary: i hope you enjoy it. its just for fun, its also my first ever fanfic. please comment advice for me. honest feedback would be helpfull aswell. will do some more any ideas will be taken into concideration. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Avenger's rules...

Hello world! This is my first ever fanfic! So i have read some online and have decided to create one of my own enjoy... p.s the girl in this "Tamson" is me. i just don't want people knowing my real name.

Hi im Tamson! I'm 13yrs old and work in stark tower with the avengers. I help and i im learning to be a spy/assassin. so i decided to write a list of do's, dont's and rules. Hope they are helpful!

(*= by order of Sir nick Fury, director of avengers.)

#1 MAKE SURE YOUR PASSWORD IS HARD TO GUESS

At each floor of stark tower there are passwords to get into each persons floor. Mine got broke into right away it was AvEnGeRs i found my bed covered in itching powder... real nice... Loki it may be you...

#2 WHEN A "WELCOME TO YOUR NEW JOB!" PARTY IS THROWN, DONT EXCPECT IT TO BE FOR YOU...

I was so excited they had all thrown me a party... correction they had thrown a party but not for me... i arrived nervous i mean the only reason i got the job was because my great grandfather fought with Steve. So i walked in pepper, agent Hill and Natasha were really nice at first and over the other side of the room Tony, Clint, Thor, Loki and Phil were already on shots and eventually everyone else (except bruce, steve and me) went and joined them... it was an excuse for them to get drunk. As we left bruce said "tomorrow will be a good day to practice helping out eh?"

3# PRANKING ALL THE HUNGOVER SUPER HEROES IS NOW BANNED*

Yes, that was my fault. But not entirely... so it was 08:00 am my alarm just went off i got up and went down a few floors into the living space Bruce and Steve were already up. i asked them if this happened a lot they nodded but neither said much. They seemed altogether quiet people. It was totally awkward until i said " how deep do people sleep when they're hung over?" and they were like pretty deep, once tony didn't wake up until the next day. If this happens a lot i might as well get the better of it so walked off and pressed the button for the lift. They asked where i was going i explained i was going to draw moustaches on Clint, Thor and Maria, Super glue Loki's septre to the wall, duck tape Natasha's door closed, put a bucket of water over Tony's door and cover Phil's floor in Vaseline. Bruce smailed but Steve looked worried. "we shouldn't..." but we did any way. To cut a long story short im still on bathroom duty...

#4 SUPERGLUE, VASELENE, DUCK TAPE AND PERMANANT MARKERS ARE NOW BANNED*

See above.

#5 I WOULD NOT RECCOMEND BETTING

Several reasons. Don't bet against Tony, he's rich and once he starts he won't stop. (They give me "pocket money" aka $15 a week, i had $45 i have $1...). Clint, Natasha, Phil and Maria get a bit competitive. Bruce get a bit sulky if he loses.

#6 TRUTH AND DARE IS BANNED*

Yes, the oldest of fun games is now been banned... it wasn't my fault this ones on Loki, Tony and Clint. They're a tad enthusiastic. List of dares

Tony: had to ring up pepper (who was at a conference in japan) put on a silly voice and say she'd won the lottery, have a dance of with chosen competitor (Phil, Tony lost!) and last go down to the butchers and ask for grapes... (Steve had just seen the "duck Song" his dare...)

Phil: after he won the dance contest simply said; quit whilst your ahead and left.

Steve: gave up at take off your top

Nat: ring her worst enemy tell them the truth (turned out to be Maria aka Agent Hill, apparently had a "thing" for Clint a while ago) she stopped playing then because Maria said she was coming over to kick her butt...

Clint: stopped playing, went to go and help Nat, not that she needed help

Thor and Loki: weren't playing as they just wanted to watch and laugh at how funny they were

Me: Stick glitter on Clint's bow, drink a glass of milk shake mixed with chilli sauce and tuna, and sing my favourite song

Bruce: had to give opinions on everyone: (Thor: wierd, Loki: irritating, Tony: cool science buddy, Steve: a good friend, Nat: pretty scary, Clint: don't really talk, Phil: same, Maria: pretty, Fury: he said something about better not say in front of her, Pepper: cool, Me: worried about the kind of company im in, he glared at stark, and Hulk: rather annoying) that seemed to upset "the other guy" and wrecked everywhere

Maria was in hospital for a week, Nat and Clint were suspended, Tony was yelled at by Fury and i did a lot of the clearing up. Thats why...

#7 UNLESS YOU WANT TO SMACKED ROUND THE HEAD, GLITTER OF ANY COLOUR (especially pink) IS NOT RECCOMENED.

Nat hates it, Bruce hates it, Fury hates it. Need i say more.

#8 IF YOU ARE A TOMBOY DONT GO SHOPPING WITH PEPPER

I learnt the hard way. She said for a birthday treat as the party was like last time (see above) i needed something better. Heels, dresses and jewellery... eerrgh... she dressed me up and showed the others reactions were:

Bruce: yeah you look nice

Steve: didn't say much (as usual) just nodded is head

Tony: you look just like Pepper

Loki: you do any pranking in that dress

Thor: stood in corner and blushed said i looked nice

Clint: cool

Nat: raised an eyebrow, i hated it as much as she did

Maria: nodded

Phil: smiled

#9 DONT EXPECT THE SAME REACTION FROM EVERYONE

To me Steve and Bruce were like parents, they some times set me science and history work so i usually asked them nerdy questions

Pepper was good with boy questions and friends too

Maria and Nat were good with fighting tactics or if i was getting bullied.

The others paid no attention

#10 JUSTIN BEIBER, ONE DIRECTION AND THE WANTED MUSIC IS BANNED*

Yay. Thanks to me i got the worst music in the world banned. I found people hacking into security codes and "borrowing" stuff from my room. So i set up a trap. Everytime you opened my door their songs would play and unless you knew where to switch it off iot would keep playing and playing and playing you get the picture. It irritated director Fury so much he banned them :-D yay!

Hope you liked, it was my first one, honest feedback is appreciated i will writes some more soon1 thanks for reading!


	2. part 2!

Hey guys thanks for the feed back! Haha! Pt 2 now 10-30 xx ps the story will evolve. But im keeping it like this its more fun! P.s when me aka tamson is attracted to the heroes, i am attracted to the CHARACTER! Not the actor! Thanks x

(*=by order of Director Nick Fury)

#11 NO PLAYING INAPROPREATE MUSIC AT INAPROPREATE TIMES. EVER*

It was a rainy afternoon. Everything was boring. Nat and Clint were playing darts Loki had gone off in a huff about losing the eating contest with Thor, everyone else was out. Except Tony who was nowhere to be seen. I thought he was probably hung over. So tempting to go and sprinkle glitter everywhere. I'd be breaking 2 rules... suddenly "the imperial march" (Darth Vader tune) was blasting through the speaker everybody looked towards the door and in came a VERY angry Nick Fury.

Tony was in so much trouble Fury made him clean the whole of stark tower and the heli-carrier.

#12 NO SILLY NICKNAMES!*

e.g:

Nick Fury: Darth Fury (you call him that he lives up to the name)

Steve: Popsicle, icicle, icy, (do not sing the "ice ice baby" song either, Agent hill has just come out of hospital)

Loki: Frosty the snowman, Rudolf, or Bambi. My arm is still blue

Thor: Shakespeare etc...

Nat: Ginger, Redhead, other hair related nicknames

Clint: Katniss, Merida or Legolas.

#13 NO SWICHING CELL PHONE SIM CARDS

I never use mine but bruce wondering why pepper and Rhodey were texting him, Clint was confused when he kept on getting emails from " G.R.I.C® (gamma rays investigation corporation)" and Tony was wondering why Natasha was texting him all the time. Loki was at it for days. I hid mine in my room.

#14 LEAVE NOTES SEVERAL TIMES WHERE NEEDED.

I was asked to paint the chairs on the main balcony brown. So i did. I left a not on the door that said "DO NOT SIT ON THE CHAIRS, THANKS Tamson". It must have blew off in the wind because Steve, Thor and Bruce looked very odd for the rest of the day. It was only when Tony's newly discovered son (third that month) came round and said "poopy pants!" that they realised. None of them would talk to me for a week...

#15 WHEN SUPER HEROES ARE HAVING AN ARGUMENT YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO HEAR, THE CLOSEST CUPBOARD IS NOT A GOOD PLACE TO HIDE!

So i was just walking down stairs into the living area when i heard voices. "as if you could help! You havnt been on a date for years!" another replied "your just jealous because she likes me more!" another voice chipped in "please, she doesnt like either of you. If i had her i would be happy forever!" "whatever at least i come from earth." "yeah but you never talk to her" it went on for ages. I heard foot steps and jumped in the cupbard, Bruce stormed past obviously trying to keep his temper. Then i looked through he crack i saw thor storm off and press the button for the lift. so i was just there thinking about who they were talking about. I then heard Steve say "they're right. I hardly ever talk to her" he walked towards the cupbard. "sh*t" i said under my breath i hid behind a radom coat to find that was the one he wanted to take. He took the coat and found me hid behind it. He looked mortified and just grabbed the coat and left. None of them would even say hi. He obviously had told them all. They wouldn't even pass me the salt at dinner!

#16 GIRLS SHOPPING TRIP/BOYS TRIPS OUT ARE BANNED NO EXCUSES!*

It all began with Fury wanting us to do some "bonding" he stared at me when he said that. He seemed to think we had no life. So the boys went off together and the girls did. So it was a shield agent and an assassin who were worst enemies, a super rich and posh business woman and a 13yr old tomboy. We set off to the shops. Pepper said as our treat she would pay for everything as she had run off with Tony's credit card. We went in loads of shops and in everyone an argument broke out. "who looks better in this dress Tamson? Me or her" said Maria. I kept on saying thay both looks as good as each other and then wondered off to look at Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Starwars and marvel stuff. Every time Pepper would just give in and say buy them both ask the men. So i ended up getting 5 thing Nat and Maria ended up getting 20 things and i can't begin to count how many bags Pepper had! We got back in the meeting place where the shield bus agreed to take us and no one was there so we went looking for the men. They were sat in an empty village hall. Tony, Loki, Clint and Phil were sat on the stage eating popcorn and Steve, Bruce and Thor were continuing the aurgument. To cut a long story short, we ALL had to pay for the damage THEY made! And i never found out who the were arguing about

#17 WHEN THOR'S HAMMER COMES FLYING THROUGH YOUR WALLS DO NOT GRAB HOLD OF IT

I broke my arm twice grabbing it. It was worth it though the ride was fab!

18# IF YOU HAPPEN TO GET A DATE WARN THEM FIRST ABOUT THE LIVING WITH HE AVENGERS THING.

Steve and Bruce try to be all sweet yet mean, like a dad would. Thor sulks in a corner. Clint, Nat and the shield agents threaten him whilst tony does a "secret" back ground check. His mothers, ex sister in laws god sister was in jail. He landed in the lake so he wasn't too badly hurt. He broke up with after that though

#19 DO NOT ASK ANY OF THEM WHY THEY ARE HAPPY

I was eating ice cream a bit annoyed about the break up and like everyone was suddenly all happy. I thought do they really hate me that much so I asked them why they were so happy. Some of the excuses were quite obviously true (e.g: "Pepper's finally given me my credit card back" or "I just kicked the hell out of Maria") others were a bit confusing... (e.g "my brothers, sister in law recoverd from malaria" or " I have a discount for bread at wal-mart") all in all you wont get much from it...

#20 IF YOU WANT TO GET SOMETHING OUT OF SOMEONE FOLLOW THESE STEPS

Phil: say his skills were really good on the last mission

Maria: say she looks better than Nat today

Nat: say her skills were awesome the last time we were on a mission or she looks better than Maria

Clint: say that he's better than Katniss will ever be and say she's about as good as katnip... (no offence to thg! I love Katniss this is me trying to get the better of Clint)

Tony: say his new armour is fab

Pepper: say about how you like her designer sunglasses

Loki: say how you like the fact that he is the god of mischief

Steve: buy him a record or something old-ish

Bruce: ask him how he got so good at science

Thor: say how cool it is that he is worthy of the mjolnir (hammer)

I still didn't get anything out of them about the girl they were arguing over. Plan B!

#21 IF PLAN ABOVE DOES NOT WORK LOOK IN PEOPLES DIARY. THEY ALL HAVE ONE.

Due to hacking reasons, security codes were tacken off doors. During the day i got Steve's, Bruce's and Thor's diary. I began to look through Steve's then Bruce's then Thor's. I had the biggest shock of my life! They were arguing over... ME! a 13 yr old girl!? Wow... this changed every thing.

#22 WHEN HAVING A FOOD FIGHT CHOOSE TEAMS WISELY

On Sunday morning out of no where there was a delivery of lots and lots of cheap food. That was weird of course, Tony's rich. "we are going to have the best food fight ever!" was blasted through the big speakers. Tony came in saying we must choose our teams. He elected team leaders. Me and Phil. We took it in turns i got: Thor, Steve, Bruce. Phil got: Nat, Clint and Tony. Maria refused to play, she would have to be on Nat's team, and you know how they get on. So it was epic! Steve planned our attack so it was highly thought out. The other two left to get more food I kissed him on the cheek and ran. I left him blushing like hell. Then we he and Thor were fighting it was mine and Bruce's turn to get for food i pretended not to be able to reach the top shelf, i asked him to get it. When he reached it i kissed him on the cheek grabbed the box and ran i left him there like Steve was. Then it was half time. Steve and Bruce went to get food. I sat in the dining room (that's what we got as base) and i was moving the table Thor helped and moved it really easily. Then I kissed him on the cheek. Then i ran. What had i done...

over all we won the food fight but we had to clean up all the mess.

#23 WHEN YOU GET IN AN AKWARD SITUATION ONLY ASK ONE PERSON TO HELP

I never got this part wrong. One person to ask. That was easy. Natasha. As tough as she is she is amazing at advise. I asked her what to do she said ignore them. Thats what I did.

#24 IF YOU GO INTO HIBERNATION/NOCTURNAL MODE DO NOT BE ALARMED BY RANDOM MESSAGES PUSHED UNDER DOOR.

Due to previous events i hid myself in my room. Only leaving for refills for my little fridge. Its handy when you have a little flat. I had been in my room for a day and thats when the first message came. It said:_ Hiya Tamson. When i said ignore them i did not mean hide. All the same if I was you (which I'm not) i would do that. Cheer up. Nat x _it was sweet of her so i wrote one back saying thanks and i pushed it back under my door. They kept on coming some were weirder. I mean really weird. _To Tamson. Are you alive? Can i have your vintage converse? Maria. _And: _Tamson. I shall noise you out of there. Loki._ This was followed by banging and shacking of what sounded like sauce pans.So i pushed a letter saying it wont work.

25# WHEN YOU DO COME OUT OF HIDING EXCPECT FURY TO THINK YOUR UP TO DATE

Need i say more

26# DO NOT DISTURB SIGHNS ARE NOW ALARMED.

Thanks to me. i asked if there could be an alarm on them so i could talk in private with people. It took a while but i eventually came round to explain to all three "admirers" the truth. I said that i iked all of them but i could not choose.

#27 THE MOVIE HAIRSPRAY IS BANNED*

Everybody could not stop laughing as we acted it all out. Until we realised we were an hour late for a meeting

#28 ACTUAL HAIRSPRAY IS BANNED*

No movie? We'll do it our self's. Nick wasn't happy.

#29 ANY MUSICAL FILMS ARE COMPLETLEY BANNED*

We missed 5 meetings

#30 NO COUPLES ARE ALLOWED AMONG THE AVENGERS GROUP, EXCPETING TONY AND PEPPER AND NATASHA AND CLINT*

He may have caught up on the problem thing. I still haven't chosen...

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS. COMMENT YOUR OWN RULES WILL TRY AND ADD THEM. SAME WITH PLOT TWISTS. HELPFULL FEEDBACK IS ALSO GREATLY APPRECHEATED. MANY THANKS **

**LALA AKA TAMSON**


	3. Chapter 3

So Hiya guys! Did you enjoy part 2? Im not sure if it worked hope it did. I love your feedback it's really helpful. I'm not going to make it into a story because I tend to get a bit bored. I will keep it like this but I will add more description... keep on giving feedback, ideas and other rules i could use! Thank-you!

So part 3! 31-44 xx

#31 IF THE AVENGERS DO NOT WANT VEGGIES DO NOT GIVE THEM VEGGIES

Yes, even if they should have them, they won't eat them.

#32 REMEMBER TO SWITCH SECURITY CAMERAS OFF BEFORE GOING TO BED. FOR VERY EMBARSSING REASONS AND A FEW OTHER REASONS...

So I'll give you the full story, beginning the last evening... So it was before bed and seeing as im at the top of the tower no-one can hear me singing, or so i thought. I was singing "don't stop believing" (the original, i hate glee) and i heard laughing. Apparently they were all watching me...

There is also another reason. It began the next morning, and being as forgetful as i am i didn't switch them off but that doesnt come in till later. So i walked down stairs to see some guests. I was about to turn around and go up stairs but then a voice called out "Hello, you must be Tamson; it's so nice to meet you!" It was Jane. Apparently they were all going out for dinner. All of the couples. If nick knew they would be so dead. I thought. I also knew that unfortunately Thor would not be the one of my choice. "So you guys are going out it'll be me, Phil, Maria, Bruce and Steve?" i asked. They said i was wrong. "Maria and Phil are couple and, Jane's friend Darcie has asked Bruce on date!" it won't be him either, i thought. "If Nick finds out you're so dead, i could call him now you know!" they all looked at me. I made a deal, they had to do my chores, if I didn't tell Nick. I agreed. So when they went out I set off to the shops got a box chocolate and a bunch of flowers and decided that i wanted to ask Steve out. So i went to his floor, pushed a letter under his door, left the chocolate and flowers there went to my floor and waited. He came and we sat and talked it was so nice, until i had a knock on my door. I didn't realise they had got home. And i forgot to switch the security cameras... so it was awkward for the next few days...

#33 BLACK MAILING IS HIGHLY ENCOURAGED

As you can see due to previous event we all had something against each other. Let's just say by the end of the week the network of black mails was so confusing there was a new rule.

#34 BLACK MAILING IS HIGHLY _DIS_COURAGED

See above

#35 TELL NICK FURY EVERYTHING, EVEN IF IT'S BEEN BANNED*

Awkward situation when Nick fury says that he's seen "certain couples of the team acting rather oddly" we explained everything. He is ok-ish with it. But were all on extra duty.

#36 DATING BETWEEN AVENGERS IS NOW ALLOWED*

See above

#37 DON'T ECXPECT YOUR FIRST KISS TO BE PRIVATE

Yes. My first kiss. It was raining hard. I invited Steve up to my floor to hang out. Just as he was going to leave, the rain stopped and the sun shone through the clouds and a rainbow appeared in the sky "there is only one thing that could make this day better" he said. "What?" I asked "this" he replied and kissed me strait on the lips... ever heard the song "beautiful day" by Elbow (you tube it, you will have heard it) began to play in my head until it was broken by an "aarrwwww!" Steve went so red he looked part Weasly. I couldn't look anyone in the eye for weeks...

#38 EXCPECT TEASING. CONSTANTLY

See above. I went into hibernation. Again.

#39 DO NOT EVER PART TAKE IN A "MY BOY FRIENDS BETTER" CONTEST WITH THE TEAM.

I lost. I believe Nat and Maria are still fighting.

#40 DO NOT GET ANY OF THEM A BIRTDAY CARD WITH AN AGE ON

I got Tony a "happy 40th birthday" card. No one else knew his age, now everyone does. It was funny but im tired of scrubbing the toilets, and the kitchens.

#41 CLINT IS NOT ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN UN-SUPERVISED*

He said it was his turn to cook dinner. He burnt baked beans. I didn't know you could burn baked beans. He panicked and threw the closest liquid on to the fire. It turned out to be Tony's best whiskey. And everyone knows alcohol makes fires worse. He had to pay £5,000, and that was just for the whiskey.

#42 IF HE IS SUPERVISED BY NATASHA, THAT DOES NOT COUNT.*

According to Natasha when a meal isn't spicy enough, add gunpowder. We are now rebuilding dining room and kitchen.

# 43 TAKE ME OUT TUESDAYS ARE BANNED*

So everyone had dated except Loki. He covered my bed in jelly fish. (I hate them). Dyed Nat's fighting suit pink. Put glitter everywhere, in Jane and Darcy's shared room he stuck the furniture to the roof. And did other things like buckets of water on doors, golden syrup and Vaseline, ECT...

#44 DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR UNLESS YOU KNOW WHO IS THERE*

From fan girls to death threats, we've had them all and it's not a pretty sight if they get let in. Nor is the punishment...

I'm loving the feed back! I did a proof check this time. Any ideas for rules or part of the story let me know. Im loving the feedback really encouraging! Thank-you fans! Keep happy! Xxx "Tamson"


	4. part 4!

Hi guys! Sorry i stopped at 44, realised it was late and i had to get up early. I will go up to 50! Yay! Keep the reviews coming in!

(*= by order of Director Nick Fury)

#45 ROLE PLAYING IS HIGHLY ENCOURAGED!

We were really bored. All of us were in. So Loki suggested we did role playing and hot-seating of characters from (non musical, see ch 2) movies. We decided on harry potter! I was Luna Lovegood, Loki was Voldermort, Tony was Draco Malfoy, Maria was Bellatrix L'strange, Nat was Ginny Weasly, Clint was Harry Potter, Steve was Neville Longbottom, (fitting couples in was crucial), Thor was Ron Weasly, Jane was Hermione Granger, Bruce was Severus Snape. The rest just fitted on when needed. It was so funny! And we all stuck to our characters really well. And Nick didn't mind, he sat and watched it. He made a good kinglsey! It went on for hours until we realised Loki had disappeared.

#46 WHEN LOKI DISSAPEASRES, PANICK

We found him 3hrs later in the bathroom. The floor was covered in 4inches of pink (shudder) glitter. (I'm shuddering at the pink, not the glitter.)

#47 CIRTAIN MOVIES ARE BANNED*

War horse: too sad and Loki gets annoyed "how dare there be a mortal that looks like me" *T.V set flying through window*

Cabin in the woods: far too scary. And we get same reaction from Thor, resulting in flying T.V sets

American version of Sherlock: leaves Tony confused as to why someone looks like him.

Mission impossible: same reaction but from Clint.

#48 STAN LEE JOKES ARE BANNED

'nuff said

#49 VISITS FROM STAN LEE ARE LOOKED FORWARD TOO SO MUCH, DO NOT MISS THEM*

Nat missed one... She got in so much trouble, so much so she did what i did. (Hibernation)

#50 DO NOT TELL ANYONE WHO/WHAT YOU WORK FOR/AT

Anyone asks; you work at a supermarket...

So that's it for now, will try and post some more in the next week. Please keep the feedback coming in i love it! Glad you all like it too!


	5. Part 5

Hi guys! Thanks, i have so many followers now! Any requests or feedback just let me know! So pt 5! Yay...

(*= by order of Director Nick Fury)

#51 MAGA TRIP DAY ONLY COMES ONCE A YEAR SO TRY TO ENJOY IT!

Yes it was mega trip day! We were all very excited and wanted to go to the biggest theme park in the world! So the shield bus came and picked us up. We all sat in twos. I sat with Steve, Nat sat with Clint, Phil sat with Maria, Thor sat with Jane, Bruce sat with Darcy, Tony sat with Pepper and Loki sat next to Nick... we set off for the trip of a lifetime!

We got there just as it opened. We walked in and everyone was staring and asking for autographs. Eventually we managed to get to the rides. It was torture. All the little kids tried to make Bruce "hulk out" and winding up the rest of us. They kept on asking who i was. Nat, Clint, Nick and the other agents went to the shooting gallery, Bruce hulked out and went to the water park scaring the hell outta some kids. The rest of us just went off and did our own thing. Me and Steve didn't go on the big roller coasters; he didn't trust "modern technology", i was just scared. We met up just as it was getting dark and they had fireworks because we had come. We got on the big wheel just in time. We went in the same couples as on the bus (obviously) it stopped when me and Steve were at the top. We stared into each other's eyes and kissed. Just as we did Loki ruined the moment. He was sat behind us with Nick. Being as childish as he could he sang "Steve and Tamson sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in a golden carriage". We both blushed like hell and ran off as soon as we got to the bottom.

#52 TRY NOT TO GET INTO ARGUMENTS ON THE BUS

We sat in the same places as coming. We set off back to stark tower. I was really tired so i rested my head against Steve's and was just about to nod off when... "You evil little b*tch, i hate you!" "Not as much i hate you little piece of sh*t" Nat and Maria were arguing, again. This time it got into a bit more. Clint and Phil got involved. Then everybody began to pick teams. I chose Nat side. It was still going on when we got back. They were arguing so loud that everyone came knocking on my door because im at the top of the tower. By the end of night I had everyone, except Clint, Nat, Maria, Phil and Nick (he was refereeing), in my flat.

#53 WHEN EVERYONE WANTS TO COME IN YOUR FLAT BE WARNED YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE A PARTY

Yes! I had thrown my first party! We had loads of fun!

#54 WHEN IT'S _YOUR_ BIRTHDAY _YOU_ GET TO CHOOSE WHAT TO DO.*

Yay it was my birthday, my first year of working with the "A TEAM". I chose nothing exiting. I went to the cinema with everyone and then went on a romantic stroll with Steve.

#55 PLAYING "WARS" IS BANNED*

I was in the tower. Just me and Steve. We decided to play wars. So we got nerf guns and were attacking each other. He was the best (of course) but he let me win. We were playing stark tower war 5. (that's what we got up to) when everyone got back. They thought Steve had turned evil. As if. It was really embarrassing for him. In the end they suspended him for a week just to make sure.

#56 NO (MORE) PETS ALLOWED!*

I didn't know there was a no pet rule. Still i get to keep my pygmy hedgehog. Her name is: Miss Bramble Thistlewick. Steve, Nat and Thor loved her. They sat up on my floor playing with her. Everybody else hated my poor hedgehog...

#57 NO D.C STUFF* (THANK-GOD)

Yes. This was Loki's fault, going round posting D.C stuff everywhere. Grrrrr

#58 NO HIGH HEELS (EXCEPT PEPPER)*

Maria and Nat were having a "who can stay in heels the longest!" It ended with Maria having a broken nose and Nat bragging for days (secretly i was so happy)

#59 I WOULD RECCOMEND YOU PICK A TEAM. (NATASHA OR MARIA)

GO TEAM NAT!

#60 DO NOT ATTEMPT TO TRY TO TEACH THOR HOW TO USE A LAPTOP

He threw Tony's new I-Mac out the window...

_**HIYA! THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK AND FOLLOWERS! KEEP IT UP. PLEASE SUGGEST NEW RULES AS I AM RUNNING OUT OF UNIQUE IDEAS. THANKS XXX "TAMSON"**_


	6. christamas to holidays! xx

Part 6! So hi guys so many reviews! Thanks for all the ideas too. I shall use them all. Sorry i haven't posted for a couple of days. I have been busy with stuff. I thought i should give you my instagram and twitter so you can follow me! Instagram: alwaysapotteryavenenger and twitter: Pottery Avenger

A big thanks to KittyEspeon i have used all of your ideas!

(*=by order of Director Nick Fury)

(GO TEAM NAT!)

#61 DO NOT STEAL ANYTHING!

It was a Sunday afternoon, everyone was out. I was sat thinking about what it was like before i moved into stark tower. I lived in several orphanages. I had got kicked out of many for stealing; i loved the adrenaline rush of it all. I felt quite bored and decided to steal something from inside the tower. Everyone knows i collect avengers stuff, even though i live with them i still collect the stuff. Phil had got a new set of avengers trading cards. It wasn't much, but it was going to be worth it. I got them and went and hid them in my room. Eventually Phil realised they were gone. Everybody looked at me! How did they know? Nat walked over to me. "You're a lot like your parents." She said "they liked stealing things. I knew them well. Zubrette and Bailey Gaxner." "You knew my parents?!" i said "yeah, they stole the document that stopped WW3, and then got murdered. They were on holiday here in America celebrating, you were just a baby. You got put in orphanages. Besides why else would i persuade Tony to let a 13yr old have a job here." "Wow" that's all i could think of to say. "You gotta stop stealing stuff though, i mean i am training you to be an assassin, one of the main things is will power. Im gonna give you a list of where all the most valuable things are hidden, if you steal any of them i will tell everyone, including Steve, about how you steal stuff. Okay?" i agreed. They all went out again. It was just too tempting. I couldn't help myself. I had Tony's cell, Pepper's credit card and Bruce's wallet. When they got back they straight away were worried when things had disappeared. Something snapped in Nat, i had never seen her so angry. She didn't shout but she whispered it was really scary "look what you have done you little liar" she said "im going to have to tell everybody now..." i ran for it locked my door and stayed there. About half an hour later i heard someone knocking. "Im not coming out!" i said. "Jeez" came the reply "i only want my cell phone back!" said tony. So i pushed the stuff i stole under the door and went into hibernation.

#62 REMEMBER TO COME OUT OF HIBERNATION BEFORE CHRISTMAS

I didn't know how long i had been in hibernation. But i was reading and there was a knock on the door. "What?" i said. It was Bruce. "I er don't mean to disturb you but it's the 18th of December, you may want to do your Christmas shopping soon." I said thank-you and i heard him walk away. I waited until they had all gone out and i did my Christmas shopping and hid again. Once again i lost track of the date. It was 05:00am and there was a knock on my door. "Its five am what do you want said "it's Christmas day!" said Steve "why should i come out you mad at me" i replied "mad at you? More like mad _for_ you! I miss you when you hide, and if i stayed away from everyone who had a criminal record i wouldn't be living here now would i?" i got dressed put the presents in a bag so i could carry them. I opened the door and flung my arms round Steve. He kissed me on the forehead and we went down stairs. "Nat's really sorry; she has an understandable excuse, im the only one she has told. She's down stairs, she'll tell you when we get there." The living area had been decorated beautifully! Nat was sat on one of the chairs in the corner. "I'm so sorry Tammy, i ruined everything" i told her she hadn't and everything was fine. "Look here is why." She paused a moment and then said "I'm pregnant!" She then blushed so hard her face was as red as her hair! I said i was really pleased for her. She said it was going to be a big surprise, it was going to be Clint's Christmas present. By seven O'clock everyone was up. And all the presents had been opened. By 10 O'clock Tony had the beers out and Nat decided to give Clint his present, at the same time Clint said he had another present for her. They said on 3, 2, 1 and said it together. Clint got down on one knee and proposed, Nat said the news. And then they both fainted...

# 63 ON CHRISTMAS ALL RULES AREALLOWED TO BE BROKEN!

Truth and dare with drunk grownups and a random 14yr old, what gets better?! We all had to kiss the person we were going out with. That was pretty easy but then we realised Nick and Loki were the only single Pringles. And they were drunk. We dared them to kiss and they did! It was very funny. They were under the impression they were going out. By 10pm they started the party and me and Nat went into her room and watched some Christmas specials. Suddenly we heard some shouting and a smacking noise and then some cheering. Me and Nat went down to the "party". Loki was stood there with a black eye and a nose bleed. Steve stood the beaming with Bruce patting him on the back. This was weird; i thought those too are the only ones who don't drink. To cut a long story short Loki was very drunk and said to tony he was going to set my room on fire. Drunk Tony told Steve (he must have been very drunk they usually fight) and then Steve went over to Loki and punched him! Yay!

# 64 EVERY OTHER FRIDAY IS TACO NIGHT*

It just so happened to be New Years Eve! It was very nice until Nat stuffed Maria's face into her Taco!

#65 DO NOT INTERUPT ROMANTIC MOVIE NIGHT

We were all having a romantic movie night. Loki got bored and tried to pull a prank. We were watching the titanic and we were all in tears. Even Nat. Who never cries but her hormones were acting up. Loki came behind us and made us jump. He shouted boo. It doesnt usually work but we weren't expecting it. He got beat up badly.

#66 DONT GIVE THOR POPTARTS AND/OR COFFEE

He goes hyper. I mean really hyper

#67 TONY IS NOT ALLOWED TO CHOOSE HOLIDAYS ANYMORE

This is the story all about how our holiday got turned upside down, just take a minute and sit right there, this is how we became banned from Skegness... (Fresh prince rocks!) yeah it doesnt rhyme... oh well.

Tony said we should go on a bonding camping trip in England, he would hire some caravans in Skegness and he would book the planes and everything. We got at the site and it was already late. But we decided to for a walk on the pier before bed. It was really romantic. We got to the end of the pier. It was just me and Steve. He looked into my eyes, brushed my messy hair out of my face and we snogged, yes i had kissed him, but not snogged. We headed back to caravan site. Im not sure who worked out who we were staying with but it wasn't the best. Two caravans for girls and two for boys. I was staying with Darcy, Jane and Pepper. And then Nat and Maria were staying together. Why?! So i got my pj's on (storm trooper t-shirt with transformers bottoms) and began to read my book. Our caravan had two single beds at the front and a bunk bed at the back. I had the top bunk, Darcy had the bottom, Pepper and Jane had the singles. I had just stopped reading and was about to go to sleep when someone was tapping me on the shoulder. It was Darcy. "What?" i said. "You're a veggie aren't you" she said "yeah" i said "ok she said that will be one vegetarian shwarma" what i thought. I looked around and they had made the singles into a double. "Were having a proper sleep over" they said excitedly. They were all wearing nice pyjamas and looked incredibly girly. They forced me down and made me sit with them. So i huddled in a corner and began to read. "First we rate each other's looks" so they did. I watched. Next was makeovers.

#68 NEVER DISTURB GIRLS WHEN HAVING A MAKE OVER, UNLEES YOU ARE DELIVERING SHWARMA

So the makeovers began. I kept on saying "NO" they just found it funny. "The more you say no the girly-er you will look" said Pepper. They were right. Then there was a knock on the door. They looked cross. "They disturbed our makeovers" said Jane. "Doesnt matter, its only shwarma!" so i managed to wipe it off whilst they were getting the shwarma. "Now we talk about boys" said Darcy. It was ok talking about kissing and hotness but it quickly escalated and i put head phones on and listened to music until there was a loud thumping noise. We all went outside and had a look. The next caravan along was on fire and Maria was knocked out on the floor whilst Nat was smiling evilly. From then on things just got worse as we had to go home. We got a letter when we were back in New York saying we were banned from Skegness.

#69 DANCE OFFS ARE BANNED*

Not everyone likes it when you always win Clint!

#70 TAMSON IS NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO ANY PARTY UNLESS THEY ARE THROWN IN STARKTOWER*

Why... apparently im too young. Nat doesnt go to any at the moment so we have movie nights. But still whyyyyyy?!

_**So hi guys. I LOVE the feed back! Thank you **__**KittyEspeon i used them all. Do you like how i used them? Please let me know. And any more ideas are welcome too! "Tamson" xxx**_


	7. just a quick note!

Hi guys a quick note, apology, thanks & memo

Note(s)

I forgot to put: i do not own marvel or avengers. Any likeness in characters is completely coincidental.

From now on i will be doing part a and part b. A = Tamson being tough and going back to how she was in the orphanage. B = Tamson carrying on with the love stuff.

Apology(s)

I would like to apologise to those who think my story is: sloppy, not-funny, stupid, silly, un-realistic, idiotic and un-amusing. Thank-you for being honest guys!

I would like to apologise to those who think my "ships"/couples are stupid. I'm sorry guys. Thanks for being honest

I would like to apologise to those who: "just don't like the story"

Thanks

To KittyEspeon i was having a really bad day, your review really cheered me up! keep commenting!

Memo

Remember i am only human. I try my best to keep up with what you guys want. If you would like me to stop writing just say so. Or if you think i should keep to one story line just say so!


	8. msg

Quick msg.

Thnx guys for all the msgs u hav been sending me.

Due to popular demand i shall be keeping 1 storyline (partb) keep it just how it was.

Guys you got a problem with me, that's your problem!

Try wwording your complaints a bit nicer, remember were all human you know!

Thanks

"tamson"


	9. Part7: from pranks to loonies

Hi guys! Hope you like it! "Tamson"

(Team Nat)

(*= by order of Director Nick Fury)

#71 TRY NOT TO SING IN THE SHOWER  
So, I was in the shower and went through a medley of my favourite songs. I started on "You Got The Love" by Florence + the Machine, and then rapping the Fresh Prince theme tune, and then to "Something That I Want" by Grace Potter (It's that song at the end of Tangled). I have a really bad voice, so I was glad no-one was listening. (Or so I thought...) Little did I know that Loki was recording my singing outside my door. So, I had gotten dressed, and was going down stairs and I heard my singing being blasted through the speakers. "You've been Loki'd!" came a voice through the speakers as well. I went back upstairs and hid my embarrassment.

#72 LOKI CANNOT HAVE HIS OWN T.V SHOW*  
He wanted a T.V show called Loki'd. We said it was a good idea (I said nothing, I was planning revenge) as long as Nick didn't find out. They only got round to showing one episode. Loki was in so much trouble.

#73 REVENGE IS BANNED*  
I had my revenge though. Mwuhahahahahaha! I broke several rules though. It started with me changing Loki's ringtone, alarm clock tone and CDs to Justin Bieber's "Baby" (1st broken rule). He looked really upset! He changed them all back. My revenge wasn't that easy to escape. I got a cardboard cutout of Justin Bieber and coated him in glitter (2nd broken rule), then when Loki walked in his room I played "Baby" really loud and hid behind the cutout. He screamed like a girl. I then jumped out and yelled, "You've been Tamson'd!" He grabbed me and turned me blue. It was painful...

#74 NO CARDBOARD CUTOUTS  
See above.

#75 DO NOT GET OVER EXCITED. EVER.  
It was September now. And Nat was due to have her baby any time soon. This made me over excited, it would be like a little sister! Yay! So, I was running around telling everyone, and they were like, "Why are you so excited?"... Anyway, it was a girl named Natalie. Yay!

#76 HALLOWEEN IS THE BEST WITH THE AVENGERS (It's not a rule, but it's true!)  
I was so excited. We went trick and treating around everywhere. Pepper, Darcy and Jane stayed at Stark Tower to give out sweets, but everyone else went out. Pepper tried to persuade me to stay with them. ("It'll be just like when we went on holiday!") I definitely wasn't staying. They all had costumes- they just went as themselves, so I had to decide who I was going as. I ended up going as Luna Lovegood. I had a blonde wig, spectre-specs, a butterbeer cork necklace, radish earrings and odd clothes. It was so much fun!

#77 WATCH OUT FOR LOONIES  
Steve's birthday was coming up, so I had to get him something nice. I headed down to the shops to find a good present. As I walked about, this girl was following me. "Can I help you?" I asked politely. "Are you that girl that's with the Avengers?" I told her I was. "Is it true that Nat is training you as an assassin and you're dating Steve Rogers?" "Yes and yes," I replied. "Y'know I like Steve, he's really nice," she said. "Cool," I said back. "I wish he was my boyfriend!" Okay, she was weird. "Excuse me, I'm busy. Can you go bug someone else, please?" I said. "No," she said, as she followed me to the till(checkout), and out of the shop. "I want Steve, and you are going to persuade him to go out with me!" "No," i replied. "Well then," she said quietly (it was quite scary), "no-one deserves him if I can't have him! I might as well kill him... oh, and you too!" she said, and she pulled out a gun... This was one of the points in my life when i thought, "Wow. My life has come to this?! This weird?!" So, she was there holding a gun- I was not sure if it was real or fake- so I just thought, W.W.N.D? (What would Nat do?). I turned around and thumped her in the head with all my might, and then ran for it! Nat was really proud, everyone else was just worried...

#78 REMEMBER THAT NICK FURY CAN GROUND THE AVENEGRS*  
It's very funny when the "genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist" has a mardy and gets grounded!

#79 NO MORE "WHO CAN MAKE BRUCE HULK OUT FIRST" CONTESTS  
It was his idea. And who ever made him "hulk out" had to clean up the mess. No one could do it. Then, he hulked out because he was cross no-one could do it.

#80 NO RUINING PEOPLE'S BIRTHDAYS  
Yes Loki. We are talking about you...

Keep the feedback coming in. Glad most of you like it.


	10. broomsticks to road trips xx

Hi, so its ages since i wrote for this. There have been a few changes.

Steve and Tammy are not together anymore.

The whole things about Tammy being adopted ignore it!

In one of the chapters there's that whole thing about Bruce, Steve and Thor. Ignore! Or well ignore Bruce... he is Tammy's uncle.

Bruce and Darcie have split up. Darcie is now going out with Loki.

*by order of nick fury

(Tammy is only 13yrs old)

(Tammy secretly fancies George and Thor)

So Tammy went home over the summer. When she got a call saying she could go back, there was some news. Harry potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson had moved in. Yaaayyyyy! (Ships are: Pepper and Tony, Clint and Natasha, Thor and Jane, Loki and Darcie, Phil and Maria, Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Neville and Luna and finally George and Angelina.)

Its half story half rules...

Let us begin...

#91 Don't touch Harry's Firebolt!

Okay. So it was my first day back. I was excited... i was back living with the avengers and some famous wizards. So i walked in to stark to and i was greeted by Bruce "Tammy!" "Uncle Bruce! I missed you guys so much" "we missed you too hun" said Nat "Yeah... it's been quiet kiddo" said Clint. "So" i said, unable to contain my excitement "can i meet Luna?" "Yeah..." replied Bruce "she checking the kitchen for... Tony what did she call them?" "Nargims" said tony. I had to laugh at this. "They're nargles doofus"

Once i had been introduced to all the new people it was time for tea and bed. I went up stairs but i couldn't sleep. Natalie was 1yrs old, now and was bawling her head off. Pepper and Tony were having an argument. All i could hear was "Tony, god dammit, i said no!" "You're not the boss of me" shouted tony, his words slurring, obviously very drunk. And Ginny and Hermione were playing "the weird sisters" at full blast. And singing along. So i crept down stairs, it was easily disguised in this racket, to an odd room that was marked: Quidditch Pitch. I opened the door; the room had obviously been edited by magic, and looked around. I crept towards the broom sticks. I looked along them and then i touched the Firebolt. Big mistake. SCREEECH-WOOKOO! SCREEECH-WOOKOO! SCREEECH-WOOKOO! How was i meant to know it had the caterwauling charm on it? "Intruders!" yelled Harry and Tony at the same time. "I swear if they have stolen the Firebolt I will sectumsempra their lungs" yelled harry. "And if they've touched anything in my lab, when Bruce hulks out it'll be the last of their worries!" yelled tony. I could practically hear Nat rolling her eyes. "Guys" called Hermione loudly "i'm sure it was just one of Tammy's pets (4 dogs: foggy-pug cross shi-tzu, Hettie - Japanese Spitz, Benji - Chihuahua, Padfoot - a jet black Yorkshire terrier. 1 cat: ginger with a squashed face called Crookshanks. Hermione had taken a liking to it. 1 hedgehog: miss bramble Thistlewick. 1 owl Polhedgarawig - Scops owl. And last to rescue wolfs: Belgarath and Belgarion.) "Yeah?" Screeched Harry "the Quidditch Pitch was locked!" "And so was my lab" cried Tony. "Honestly tony, you're acting like a 3 year old." Said Pepper. "Same with you harry" scolded Ginny "I expected better". sh*t. They were coming up. There was nowhere to hide. "Look the door is open." Said Ron. Mega piles of stinking dog dirt... they were there. It was one of the oddest scenes ever. They were all staring at me. Some of them were wearing pj's. "Um... sorry?" i said nervously. Oh then I'd gone and done it. They all lectured, shouted and scolded me for at least 2 hrs. It all ended with Bruce saying "i don't bloody believe you Tammy. I almost hulked out. You're grounded for 1 month and I'm calling Geran and Ildera (my mum and dad). Get to your room now missy!" and went off muttering things under his breath. So in short, if you think you can... just don't...

#92 road trips are banned*

Steve's idea. And i don't think anyone will ever forgive him. Thanks to me we had one month to prepare. (^ see above rule ^). So i was finally free. Or i wasn't grounded at least. "Okay" said Phil "are we ready for the 2 week road trip of a lifetime?" we all glared or raised eyebrows. Except Steve. He said "yeah!" "Alright" said Phil "here is the seating plan: Nick is driving. Behind nick is Ginny and Harry, Behind them is Ron and Hermione then behind them is Bruce and Steve then Neville and Luna are behind them, which is in front of the bathroom/kitchen. Okay opposite nick is: Jane and Thor, behind them is Tony and Pepper, behind them is Phil and Maria then Nat and Clint and then George and Angelina. And on the very back row is Tammy with her pets. Got it? Good."

When we got on the coach it wasn't at all like a normal coach. Each seat was half the size of a king size bed which then folded down and over to make a full king size bed and my back seat was already king size and folded back over the boot. This was quite away down. The bus had a half down stairs bathroom and a small kitchen of which Phil or Hermione was to be in charge of. It looked simply amazing. Little did we know about the MASSIVE traffic jam. So we were just driving along Jarvis was telling us the way. Then BAM, gridlock. We were driving through a 6 lane road and there was a jam all the way in front as far as we could see and then building up behind us. And either side. Nick shut Jarvis off and put the radio on. "Well then good day to you. Here comes today's traffic report." Lah-der-doo-dee-daaay played the radio "drivers are warned not to go on the 6 lane highway out of New York. Please try making an alternative route as the traffic is qu-NO SHIT!" yelled nick "i am on a massive coach with several super heroes a couple of assassins some famous witches and wizards the superheroes girlfriends and the hulks niece and 9 animals. You have to be kidding!" we looked out our windows and the traffic went on for miles. I looked out the window behind me it went on for miles that way. To cut a long story short we were stuck for _**2**_ effing days. And we decided to go straight home after that...

So guys do you like the new characters? Please review. Honest please. But i could do with some constructive feedback. Please comment ideas and i will probs use them

Tammy xx


End file.
